Never to Forget
by Kemmie
Summary: [Soon we will be together, my love, soon]1901, and Edward's in the hospital. But who's with him? RxR, T for safety. Chapter 2 Up!
1. 1901

**Author's note: This is my first fanfiction, so if you could please give me constructive criticism , that would be great. Oh, and I don't own Twilight.**

Lily POV

"Edward, Edward, listen to me, please don't go, please" I cried, "You can't die, you can't, I love you"

It was true. I loved him more than anything else in this universe, and now he was dying of the Spanish Influenza. I will do whatever I can to save him. His parent's are already dead, so we get married and live far away from here, if he wold just wake up.

I saw the doctor come in, and I nearly ran to him. He was quite good looking, but not as good looking as my Edward. He looked at me with a sad look on his face,and told me that he was gone.

I stood there in shock. He was gone. Forever. I felt the tears come, and I let them take over me. If he was gone, there was no point for me. There was no point for anything.I looked at Edward one more time,and told him,"Soon we will be together, my love, soon."

I left the hospital soon afterwards. I as thinking of ways to kill myself. There were so many. As I was crying, and thinking, a women came up to me.

"I can help you with your problems, dearie. I understand the love of your life just left us,and I can help you be with him." I sniffled and looked at her. She was beautiful. She had pale skin, topaz eyes, and these weird purple bruises under her eyes. But that wasn't what made her different. The doctor looked as if he could be her brother. No, it was her hair. It was bright orange, it almost hurt to look at. She seemed nice, so I agreed.

"Excellent, darling. If you could follow me, I don't want to seem to horrible by doing this in front of a hospital." She smiled and started to walk, I followed. She lead me into a dark alley. I couldn't see a thing. Maybe this was a good thing. Maybe this was what Edward saw before he died.

I was curious though about one thing."Miss," I asked her," What's your name?"

I think she smiled and said "Victoria, darling" and then I felt a pain being shot though my neck and then nothing.

**A/n : Like I said, first fan fiction, ****constructive criticism, and please, review.**


	2. Lily's Story

**A/n: School, is starting, and I'm in advanced reading, so this should bring up two things. One, my stories will get better. Two, I might not be able to update everyday. And I'm currently editor of my paper, and I have to submit a couple short stories to a couple magazines. Yeah, I'm busy. I'll still update, jut not as often.I still don't own Twilight, and Edward :(  
**

Lily's POV

For fifty years, I wandered, not sure of what I was looking for. I went from Texas to Canada, just trying to find someone. At least that's what _she_ told me. The filthy vampire named Victoria. After I recovered, at least she stayed to explain everything to me. I remember every word she said to me.

_ I woke up with a searing pain in my neck, and I felt cold, and hard. I was sure I was dead for these to reasons, and that Victoria had bitten me so hard, that I bled to death. I remember thinking, so this is heaven, because it was too cold for the other place. I was brought up religiously, so I couldn't even think the name. I stood up, not knowing what to do. I looked around, looking for some clue, of what to do and where I was. I realized I was in a room, a hotel room to be exact. There was a dresser, a mirror, an extra bed, and one window, showing the front of the hotel. I went started to leave, passing the mirror, when something caught my eye. I stopped in front of the mirror. There was a girl, a gorgeous girl, with __shoulder-length brown hair, and topaz eyes. She looked exactly like Victoria. And then I __realized__ it was me. I was..beautiful. I gasped. If only **he **could see me now. But where was he? He must also be in heaven, he was an angel. I started opening the door, when a voice called out to me. I turned around, gasping that she was here. Then Victoria walked to me, and closed the door._

_ "Sit" she instucted me. I sat. I was too scared of her. _

_ "What is going on?" I asked her in confusion_

_She starts to pace, at an unbelievable speed. Almost unhuman, actually. Or maybe unhuman. But what could she be?_

_Victoria walks around, muttering to herself, "Maybe he's just gone, he couldn't of died" and such. My head was spinning. Who couldn't have died? The doctor, her husband, or - Edward?_

_"Victoria" I yell at her as loud as I can, "Explain everything to me now, or I will hurt you."_

_She looked shocked at my language, or possibly how loud I got. Then she calms herself down and starts explaining. " Listen, kid. You're boyfriend's gone, and you're not. He went off to some light, happy place after death, and you get stuck here, forever. You're a vampire, so I suggest you shut it."_

_Now it was my turn to be shocked. Vampire? That was impossible, There are no such things as vampires. They are merely figments of a sick child's imagination._

_Victoria looks at me. " You're on your own kid, so I would suggest to find someone to be with during the first year" and then she ran off. I never saw her again._

**A/n: Yay, I hope you like it. I'm sorry it's short. Most of my chapters will be like this. Please RxR, and if you have any ideas, or expect something, post it.**_  
_


End file.
